One Hundred Worlds
by Magnum-Pan
Summary: Seharusnya hari itu adalah hari dimana rapat antara 100 anggota dari seluruh penjuru dunia diadakan, tapi... kenapa tidak ada yang datang ya? Untuk meramaikan event #happy100hetacrewmember, collab fic. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

/

**One Hunderd Worlds**

A strange collaboration by **Magnum-pan**

* * *

><p>Hyahoooo~ <strong>Kuroi-Oneesan<strong> disini! Ini adalah fic collab spesial untuk meramaikan event #100membershetacrew di Twitter~ wah hebat juga regu RP ini sudah mencapai 100 member (lebih malah) *lebay*

Sekedar perkenalan, saya di #hetacrew jadi (tante) Hungary dengan uname om_imo, dan partner *disodok Magnum* saya disini adalah Belgium, a.k.a Bubel (maaf bu, saya lupa uname anda—*ditusuk*) padahal, uname acc collab FFn ini sudah jelas menggambarkan kedua negara tersebut—*malahcurcol*

Oke, cukup. Saya disini menulis prolognya, silahkan dinikmati ya! ^^

**Disclaimer - **Hetacrews bukan punya saya—*plak* Maksud saya, Axis Powers Hetalia bukan punya saya, itu hanya punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

**Genre - **Humor, Adventure.

**Warning: AWAS BILA KONTEN INI TERLIHAT = **OOC, TYPO, GARING, JAYUS DAN NGACO. COUNTRY NAMES USED.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog – Meetings, Beginning, and The Tea Time<strong>

Meja besar itu terasa sepi, apalagi hanya diduduki sendiri. Jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat waktu Greenwich—karena memang disini di Inggris. Terlihat sosok berwibawa yang tengah duduk membelakangi layar besar di ruangan yang tak kalah besarnya itu; seperti biasa alisnya yang tebal, rambutnya yang pirang, setelan yang rapi, sangatlah perfeksionis. Apalagi, ditambah teh yang sudah menjadi lambangnya—bersama tea set favoritnya tengah berdiri sendirian di pinggir meja besar kosong itu, di pagi cerah nan sepi di pertengahan musim semi yang apik. Walau cuma sendiri, ia meminum teh dengan formalnya seperti di hadapan sebuah pesta dansa.

Hari ini adalah hari besar untuknya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana rapat dunia, atau yang biasa ia sebut dengan fasihnya sebagai World Meetings itu digelar di atas meja tersebut. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan perang atau gencatan misil dengan negara-negara besar seperti yang tergabung dalam G8—hari itu adalah waktunya sedikit bercengkerama, silaturahim, dan berkenalan lebih dalam dengan 99 orang tamunya. Pertemuan yang sungguh besar bukan? Walaupun (sepertinya) tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

Ya, **SEHARUSNYA** hari itu ada rapat dunia.

Tetapi, ruangan itu masih kosong!

Hanya ada dia, Rose tea bersama tea set-nya, dan scone yang biasanya selalu dibanding-bandingkan oleh hamburger dari personifikasi negara heroik itu. Bahkan, pria beralis tebal itu sudah berkali-kali mengganti jenis tehnya mulai dari yang berkelas seperti Chamomile Tea favoritnya, yang menenangkan seperti Green Tea khas Jepang, sampai-sampai teh (ekstra) tradisional seperti Teh Poci gula batu yang bisa para-pembaca-tebak-sendiri-dari-negara-mana.

Tetap saja tidak ada yang datang, personifikasi negara yang sebenua dengannya, apalagi personifikasi negara-negara benua Asia yang terkenal jam karetnya sekalipun tak terlihat batang hidungnya! Hanya satu negara yang memohon tidak hadir akibat terkena muntaber (baca: tsunami) parah, yaitu Jepang. Yang lainnya? Mereka bilang bakal hadir kok! Nyatanya? Kata-kata itu memanglah hanya di bibir saja.

Pria itupun mendengus kesal, sesekali ia melihat jam sakunya, sesekali ia meminum tehnya. Perasaan was-was bercampur kesal masih terus melandanya. Seketika ia ingin menelan salah satu scone-nya, mendadak gempa dahsyat terjadi.

**_BRAK BRAK BRAK GEDUBRAK GEDABRUK PRANG KROMPYANG DUER!_**

_"YA AMPUN! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA FRYPANMU KEMARI! SI ARISTOKRAT KESELEK NOH GARA-GARA KAMU!"_

_"Lah aku kan ga bawa frypan kemari, Prussia..."_

_"Itu yang didalem perutnya apaan kalo begitu? Kalo bayi kok ada gagangnya nyembul pusar sih! Ayo keluarin!"_

Para pembaca diharapkan untuk mengabaikan tiga SFX dan dialog terakhir, tampaknya itu tidak berasal dari ruang rapat tempat tokoh utama kita berada sekarang.

"Asdfghjkl... uhuk, ohok, huek," tampaknya si personifikasi Inggris itu tersendak scone-nya sendiri "M-masa iya muntabernya (baca: Tsunami) nihon sampai kemari...?"

Ia turun dari singasananya mengecek keluar jendela. Tidak ada apa-apa, bahkan pot yang ada di dekat pintu hanya bergeser 1 cm dari tempatnya semula. Pria beralis tebal itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia dikejutkan oleh satu hal absurd dari segala hal yang absurd. Monitor LCD besar yang ada di ruang rapat itu menampilkan klise seorang tua berambut putih dengan keriput sana-sini akibat lupa memakai krim anti-aging nomor satu di dunia yang menghapuskan tujuh tanda penuaan yang sering iklan di televisi. Singkat kata, itu Holy Roman Empire, wajahnya memang sangat...absurd, bukan?

"Ini gawat, wahai Britainian!" teriaknya di dalam layar.

"A, Ada apa kakek Roman? Gigi palsu kakek hilang?"

"Aku sudah pasang gigi emas, kau lupa ya nak?" orang tua itu memamerkan giginya dilayar kaca. "Ehem, pokoknya ini gawat, nak!"

"Gawat apanya? _To the point_ saja kek, aku sedang galau nih," emosi Inggris masih dalam tahap tinggi, setinggi ia mengangkat alisnya.

"A-Ah ya, waduh lupa saya mau bilang apa..." Inggris menepuk jidatnya. "Oh, ya...! Beberapa anak asuhanku hilang!"

Yang dimaksud kakek Roman ini adalah para Chibi Nation. Setiap _weekend _seperti ini mereka pasti menghabiskan waktu di panti jompo yang dihuni sang kakek Roman.

"Ampun kakeeeek, mending deh lupa gigi daripada lupa anak orang..." personifikasi Inggris hanya bisa mengernyit dengan kesal bercampur out of character.

"Semua gara-gara gempa bumi itu! Mereka pasti terlempar ke dunia lain—E, eh maksud kakek terlempar ke wilayah dunia lain!" tampaknya si kakek tua ini hobi nonton film horor juga. "Mereka hilang dari peta dunia, coba kamu lihat sendiri nak!"

Sekejap Inggris ingin membuka pilihan peta dunia dari layar LCD tersebut dan memutuskan teleconference dari sang kakek. Tapi, belum-belum personifikasi Inggris itu mengecek atlas, ada sebuah suara masuk ruangan yang (sebenarnya tidak) mengejutkan benaknya.

"Jangan percaya kakek rabun itu, aku yang _awesome_ sudah datang, Igirisu~!"

Tiga orang menjejaki ruang rapat, mereka adalah personifikasi kerajaan Jerman di masa lampau; Prussia, personifikasi negara tempat lahirnya para komposer besar zaman reinasens; Austria dan 'mantan' pasangannya di zaman perang dan aliansi; Hungary.

"Loh? Bukannya kau sudah 'dimakan' Russia...?" Inggris menunjuk arah personifikasi Prussia dengan tatapan percaya-percaya saja.

"Ahahaha, aku ini kan _awesome_. Jadi aku masih hidup~" ucapnya enteng-enteng saja.

Personifikasi Inggris itu kembali menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Di-ha-ti-mu~"

_KROMPYANG!_

"Prussia, jangan terlalu banyak meniru kata-kata puitis-nya (?) Nesia," entah kapan teflon hitam Hungary sudah melayang di atas kepala Prussia, membuat satu benjolan merah muncul di antara sabana putih keperakannya itu.

"Kacang mahaaal, kakek masih disini~" kakek Roman yang sedaritadi diacuhkan mengetuk-ngetuk layar kaca. "Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang negara-negara menghilang dari peta dunia?"

"Sebaiknya kita percaya kata-katanya...barang sekali," ucap Austria dengan nada datar. "Dan kakek, yang mahal itu bukan kacang sekarang, tapi cabai merah dan cabai keriting,"

"Leluconmu garing, aristokrat." Prussia meliriknya pilu, bagai ada anjing baru saja meninggal karena tersendak pisang.

"Baiklah kek, ini kuputus dulu ya, dadah." Inggris memutus teleconference dan beralih ke menu peta dunia.

Kata-kata dari kakek Roman itu sulit dipercaya. SANGAT. SULIT. DIPERCAYA.

Setelah melihat hal itu, Inggris bingung harus tersenyum karena Amerika hilang, jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia karena Perancis hilang, atau malah bersimpati pada negara tidak berdosa yang lenyap. Benar, lebih dari separuh negara Eropa hilang, dan yang utuh hanya Asia Tenggara, Afrika, Timur Tengah, Jepang, Korea, Cina, dirinya, Jerman, Austria, Belanda, Hungary dan...Canada? Sisanya hanya remang-remang tergambar diatas peta—mereka tidak tahu kenapa remang-remang.

"Tung—Canada...?" semua yang hadir melongo.

"A-Aku disini!" sosok mirip Amerika sudah berdiri di dekat pot yang tadi diperhatikan Inggris bergeser 1 cm. "Ke, kejam sekali! Padahal aku sudah hadir disini dari jam 8, da yo!" semua terheran-heran.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, negara yang hadir sudah duduk mengitari meja rapat berikut teh dihadapan mereka. **Hanya ada lima orang dari seratus yang hadir**, agak menyedihkan tetapi apa boleh buat. Misteri terbesar adalah: kemana sisa 95 orang yang hadir? Itulah yang sekarang mereka usahakan.

"Jadi..." Inggris mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya. "Kira-kira ada yang tahu kenapa mereka semua menghilang? Apa benar kata-kata kakek barusan kalau mereka semua terlempar dan kita harus mencarinya?"

"Jangan percaya kata-kata kakek guanteng (gangguan telinga—red) itu," Prussia bergidik. "Yaaah, tak ada tanda-tanda _awesome _lain sih, jadi sulit disangkal,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek satu persatu? Daerah Asia Tenggara itu utuh kan..." Austria menunjuk peta.

"Ah, ada benarnya juga. Kalau begitu coba kukontak negara Dominion-ku yang ada disana," Inggris kembali mengganti menu di layar LCD jadi menu teleconference. Ia mengetik kata 'Malaysia' di dalam call box.

"Bukannya lebih baik hubungi Australia saja?" usul Hungary.

"...Maaf tante, tante telat koneksi. Ini udah kesambung kesana,"

_TUUT, TUUT. _

Sejenak di speaker ruangan itu terdengar alunan lagu-lagu etnik Melayu seperti Tobat Maksiat garapan grup band W*** dan Cindai lantunan penyanyi Malaysia berinisial SN.

"Emm...ini bukannya lagu dari tempatnya Nesia ya?" tanya Canada tiba-tiba.

"Eeh? Tahu darimana kamu?" hal itu membuyarkan keseriusan Inggris dalam mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

"Kan Nesia pakai ponsel _berry hitam_ milikku da yo, ada operator telefon yang suka pasang nada sambung pribadi seperti itu. Lagu ini sudah go internasional juga kan, jadi aku sering dengar, da yo. " Canada menjelaskan jujur.

_TREK._

Terlihat ruangan besar remang-remang. Tapi yang mengangkat teleconfrence mereka bukanlah sosok wanita berambut hitam digerai yang tingginya semampai dengan kulit sawo matang. Melainkan...'kakak'nya dan beberapa orang yang mestinya diundang ke rapat besar dunia.

"Aah? Oh~ selamat pagi, semuanya!" ucap si kakak dengan ceria tak lupa senyum dua senti ke kiri-dua senti ke kanan. "Kalau cari si Malon, dia lagi mandi tuh."

"Tapi ini sudah siang, ibu Nesia." Inggris mendengus. "Dan kenapa pak Nether dan pak Aussie ada disana juga?"

"Hari ini ada konferensi Asia Tenggara, tapi tampaknya Nesia lupa bilang tidak bisa hadir..." jelas personifikasi yang berjulukan oranje. Belanda, atau kita sebut disini Nether, dengan cangklong yang tetap menempel di bibirnya.

"Anda kan benua Eropa, pak Nether?"

"A-Aku kesini mengecek keadaan Nesia kok, baru-baru ini dia ada masalah dengan perutnya (baca: teror bom)," Nether yang jaim pun merangkul Nesia. "Kupikir dia sudah hamil,"

Sebenarnya, Nesia bisa saja membanting Nether sekarang. Tapi bisa berabe lagi bila ia berantem hebat dengan adiknya akibat perabot rumahnya rusak.

"H-hei, pedofil! Menjauh dari Nesia!" personifikasi salah satu negara Dominion Inggris itu menangkis tangan Belanda. "Aku sudah kesini duluan! Dia milikku!"

"Siapa sih yang pedofil? Bukannya kalau kamu sama Nesia, dia malah kelihatan shota?" Nether terkekeh—kayaknya urat malu dan urat sadarnya sudah putus saking pedofilnya dia.

"Pakai ngomong Nesia udah hamil segala lagi! Memangnya dia sudi kau hamili?" Australia tak mau kalah.

"Kan aku sudah bersamanya 3,5 abad...wajar saja kan?" Nether masih dalam wajah-wajah mesumnya. "Kalau mau dia juga toh, kau masih bisa sama adiknya kan, si Malaysia itu—"

_PLETOKK!_

Sebuah gayung berwarna khas janda mendarat di kepala Nether, membuatnya langsung lunglai ke tanah. Sang nusantara bingung harus berterimakasih atau tidak pada adiknya itu.

"Aku ini hanya milik Igirisu-sama seorang!" teriaknya dari bilik kamar mandi nun jauh disana. "Dan, kalau kau lebih mau mesra-mesraan dengan **KAKAKKU YANG BAU MELATI** itu, silahkan keluar dari rumahku!"

"Jangan kurang ajar pada kakakmu bisa nggak sih, Malon!" Nesia menaikkan lengan bajunya. "Ngajak ribut lo? Sini!"

Inggris yang merasa opera ini semakin (terlalu) jauh dari skenario pun mengganggunya. "Eeem, bu Nesia? Bisakah kami kesana memeriksa keadaan...?"

"Silahkan saja pak Igirisu, saya sudah siapkan teh dan kue kalau anda mau datang kok," senyumnya berubah cepat seketika ia sudah mengambil bambu runcing yang entah darimana munculnya. Pemandangan terakhir yang mereka lihat di layar teleconference adalah personifikasi nusantara yang sudah meroket dengan senjata legendarisnya, personifikasi negara sekaligus benua yang _sweatdrop _serta personifikasi negara kincir angin yang tergeletak bersimbah darah akibat gayung air berwarna janda.

"Baik, sesuai pendapat Hungary, kita akan ke daerah Asia Tenggara. Berarti sudah ada sembilan negara hadir dalam rapat—walau secara tidak langsung." Inggris menyimpulkan.

"Ayo kesana kalau begitu—eeh tapi pakai apa?" Canada batal berdiri.

"Hmhmhm! Aku yang _awesome_ ini punya sesuatu yang bisa dipakai berkendara!" Prussia menunjukkan sebuah kunci. "Kendaraan ini ditugaskan oleh bruder-ku untuk dikirim kembali ke Nesia, lumayan kan, sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui!"

"Memangnya kendaraan apa, obaka-san?" tanya Austria tertarik.

"Tadaaa~ Pesawat Sukhoi!" Prussia berlagak bak tokoh kartun dari negeri Sakura yang punya kantung ajaib.

"Err, bukannya itu punya Russia, da yo?" tanya Canada. "Biarlah, Russia-nya juga ga ada. Ayo kita siap-siap kalau begitu!"

Akankah kelima orang tersebut menemukan 90 anggota rapat lain? Ataukah mereka takkan bisa kembali dan hilang selamanya? Silahkan menunggu di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Yak, bagaimana? Aneh, absurd, atau hancurkah penggabungan ide saya dan bubel? Saya udah lama ga nulis fic jadi leluconnya kerupuk semua nih =_=' terimakasih atas perhatiannya, dan yaak~ chapter keduanya akan ditulis oleh bubel. Ada sedikit kritik dan saran dari anda pembaca, mungkin? *authordiinjek*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: One Hundred Worlds

**Disclaimer**: Masih punya bang Hidekaz Himaruya. KAPAN ANDA BIKIN SKETCH PARA LATIN NATIOOOONN! /abaikan.

Oh ya, dan #hetacrew itu bukan punya saya.

**Genre**: Humor, Adventure, dan masih bisa bertambah selama fic ini berlangsung.

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, Abalness, garing, EYD tidak sesuai, merusak mata, terkena anemia, terkena tipus, random, KEPANJANGAN, —Sedikit sekali, jika anda menyadari—HISTORICAL, country name used.

**Listening to**: Home – Michael Bublé ft. Blake Shelton. Uh-oh, KENAPA SUARA KALIAN SEKSEH SEKALIIIII!

_Bonjour_! Kali ini saya, **Ayano Mamoru**, yang membuat chapter dua~! Sudah jelas sekali saya menjabat(?) sebagai siapa di hetacrew. O—gak tau? Gak tau? Yasudahlah(?). Bukan, saya adalah Belgium hetacrew atau akrab disapa Bubel FenaNMR yang akan mengantarkan anda pada kematian—maksud saya mengantarkan sebuah ff collab yang _strange_, dengan tante Hungary. Benda ini AU, full randomness. Dan benda ini untuk memperingati #happy100hetacrew.

Don't like, don't read. Silahkan kabur selagi bisa :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Journey, Surprise, and Search<strong>

**.**

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang panjang dengan rute Inggris – Malaka, mereka sampai di rumah keempat melayu bersaudara dengan sangat tidak elit. Lihatlah, mereka tidak mendarat mulus di bandara tetapi malah mendarat di kebun-kebun milik sang personifikasi Indonesia. Sial, memang. Apalagi jika diminta ganti rugi oleh sang empunya.

Ketiga orang disitu langsung menatap tajam sang pilot dadakan yang sekarang sedang bergidik ketakutan. Kepalanya masih benjol karena dipentung oleh sang personifikasi Hungary, masa' harus kena tojos lagi?

Sang aristokrat yang paling pertama membuka suara setelah ajang pelotot-pelototan tadi. Mata violet-nya terpejam dan tangannya mengurut dahinya frustasi, "Sial. Harus gimana ini? Peta digital kita rusak, pesawat juga mengalami lecet dimana-mana,"

"Andai kau tadi lebih berhati-hati lagi, Prussia, kita tidak akan mendarat di kebun—atau lebih tepatnya kebun yang mirip hutan ini. Apalagi kita tidak tau dimana persisnya kita berada! Ponsel-ku juga kemana!" Sambung England yang kelewat frustasi. Bukan, dia belum _gila_.

England terus menggeratak, mencari ponsel-nya diberbagai macam tempat. Austria hanya terdiam, Hungary juga canggung memulai pembicaraan, sementara sang pilot ngaco seliweran mencari peliharaannya. England terus memasuki kebun jauh kedalanya demi mencari ponselnya sambil mendumel, 'Cepatlah ketemu! Aku bisa menelpon Scott, Ire, dan Wales untuk menolongku!' atau ' Oh, _bloody hell_! Apa itu!'. Suasana menjadi sepi—jangan masukkan bunyi grasak-grusuk atau kalimat-kalimat sang british akibat sedang mencari kepunyaannya—Sampai ada suara nge-_bass _yang dibuat menggoda memecah kesunyian. "Mencari ini, _Angleterre_?"

England mendongkak sedikit untuk melihat sebuah tangan mengulurkan ponselnya yang berwarna putih. "Ponselku! Tha—FRANCE!"

"_Angleterre_~ Senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu disini~"

Sebuah kriwil aneh menyembul dari belakang France. Mengintip, lalu akhirnya tersenyum ceria, "Ciao, _Inghilterra_! Kenapa kaget begitu, vee? Untung kami bertemu _Inghilterra_ disini! Hei, teman-teman! Kita bisa pulang, vee~"

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah pepohonan, dan tidak lama keluarlah seorang personifikasi Spanyol yang wajahnya lusuh, menjadi ceria kembali setelah melihat apa yang didepannya. Disusul oleh South Italy, Belgium, Luxembourg, dan Portugal. Mereka masih memakai baju biasa ketika tidak sedang bekerja, dan semuanya lusuh. Bahkan France, Portugal, dan Spain tampak luka-luka.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Yo! _Spanien_, _Frankreich_! Tidak kukira kita akan bertemu disini!"

"Yo, _Prusia_!" Sambut sang Spanyol. Matanya masih menelusuri sekitar, meperhatikan siapa saja yang ada disitu. "Austria! _Hungría_! Dan... _Inglaterra_?"

Mata yang tadinya cerah menyambut teman-temannya malah menjadi melebar ketakutan setelah melihat sang british. "_Inglaterra_...," Setelah sepatah kata itu, Spain malah bersembunyi dibelakang France.

"Kenapa kau, _Espanha_?" Portugal mengerenyit melihat kelakuan saudaranya.

"Ada _Inglaterra_... aku takut dipukuli lagi olehnya...,"

England langsung _facepalm_. Kejadian itu sudah terlampau lama sekali dan Spain masih tetap saja takut olehnya? Oh, mengapa dunia ini begitu aneh?

"Bukankah kau malah senang tadi melihat si alis tebal itu, _tomato_-_bastard_?" Tentu saja kita tahu siapa yang bertanya kali ini. Dari bahasanya yang nyelekit, dan ada sedikit nada kecemburu—AMPUN! JANGAN TIMPUK AUTHOR!

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Aku tadi tidak melihat _Inglaterra_, Romano... Tadi aku cuma melihat _Prusia_ yang sedang membungkuk di pepohonan sebelah sana." Spain pun menunjuk pepohonan yang ada didepannya. Lho, bukankah lebih dekat England daripada Prussia dari tempatnya dia sembunyi tadi? Biarlah, itu hanya rahasia Spain dan sang ilahi.

Wanita berambut coklat menghela napas, lalu berjalan mendekati temannya. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Belgium,"

Belgium melihat kearah kanannya, lalu tersenyum, "Hei, Hungary! Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu setelah beberapa lama tinggal dengan para lelaki yang aneh itu." Sontak mereka berduapun tertawa.

"Hei!"

Serontak para makhluk yang ada disitu melihat kearah asal suara. Semua mengerenyit setelah melihat siapa yang datang, lalu beberapa saat kemudian baru tersenyum sumringah. Oh, dasar _lemot_.

"Indonesia!"

"_Indonésie_!"

Dan berbagai macam bahasa pun memanggil ceria nama wanita dengan pakaian safari yang baru datang—dan tambahkan vee untuk seorang North Italy.

"Hei, teman-teman! Untung kalian semua selamat. Selamat datang ditempat_ku_!" Sambut Indonesia ramah.

"Syukurlah kau dapat menemui kami," Ucap Austria dengan nada sangat lega.

"Ahaha! Tadi radarku berbunyi. Kukira ada makhluk halus baru yang kesasar disini, eh, ternyata malah kalian,"

Kalimat Indonesia tadi cukup membuat manusia yang masih waras disana _sweatdrop_. Yang kurang waras? Tentu masih tersenyum, dan kalian tahu siapa saja yang masih tersenyum.

"Ada apa ini ribut sekali?" Seseorang berbadan besar dengan syal dilehernya—bukan, bukan makhluk psikopat yang selalu tersenyum walaupun marah—, cangklong, dan rambut tulip muncul dari belakang Indonesia.

"_Broer_!" Teriak Luxembourg dan Belgium bersamaan setelah melihat siapa yang datang lagi.

Indonesia tersenyum hangat, lalu merentangkan tangannya seperti tidak ada beban. Dengan senyum tidak kalah menawan dengan senyum Spain, dia berkata, "Selamat datang dikebunku, para tamu yang terhormat. Kalian pasti lelah, bukan? Mari kita istirahat sebentar. Aku juga akan menyelidiki apa yang menyebabkan para nation hilang."

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara, di tempat lain.<strong>

Holy Roman Empire menatap miris foto para anak asuhannya. Setelah menelepon England tadi, perasaannya agak lega, namun tetap saja. Kehilangan anak asuh yang sudah dianggap sebagai cucu sendiri itu sangat menyedihkan, bukan?

"Itaria..."

Air mata sang kakek pun mengalir. Hah, dasar lebay.

"Yooo, kakek! Kenapa menangis? Aku yang hebat ini datang untuk menghibuuurrr!"

Holy Roman Empire terlonjak begitu mendengar suara cempreng anak sok hebat didepannya. Mata sebiru laut-nya mengerenyit melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. "Preuβen?"

Prussia versi chibi itu pun mengangguk, "Ya, kek! Ada apa, sih? Manyun mulu. Kakek nanti tambah jelek, tambah tua pula,"

'Nyolot bener ini bocah...' Pikir kakek HRE. 'kalo gak ada hubungan darah udah gue abisin, kali!' Wow. Wow. WOW. Kek, betapa gaul-nya bahasamu!

"Anak asuhan kakek hilang."

"Ha? Perasaan tadi saya ngeliat semuanya lagi pada main di halaman, deh, kek,"

"Demi apa?"

"Demi papa _Fritz_ yang ganteng!"

Holy Roman Empire menghela napas, "Semuanya ada disana?"

"Ya, semuanya!"

Holy Roman Empire kini tersenyum lega. Biasanya semua anak asuhnya itu langsung keruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Catatan terbaru sang kakek, '_Jangan mengira anak asuh-mu hilang cuma karena tidak menjengukmu terlebih dahulu'_.

"Tapi kek, tadi aku merasakan ada getaran, dan mereka semua berlarian dan berpencar! Aku tidak tahu mereka semua sekarang ada dimana, yang bersamaku tadi hanya _West_, _Österreich_, _Ungarn_, dan England."

Hapus catatan tadi, dan ganti dengan '_Jangan cepat percaya pada anak albino sok hebat yang tiba-tiba muncul'_.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa terlempar kesini?" Tanya England sambil menyeruput teh yang disediakan oleh Indonesia.<p>

"Ada suatu getaran setelah beberapa lama gempanya Japan, lalu kami terlempar kesini," Jawab Portugal.

"Dimana kalian saat kejadian itu terjadi?" Giliran Australia bertanya.

"Aku, _Espanha_, dan kedua Italy sedang bermain-main, lalu terjadi begitu saja. Setelah getaran itu, kami pingsan, setelah bangun kami ada disini."

"Aku dan Luxie sedang memasak dan seterusnya terjadi seperti kata Portuguese." Sambung Belgium.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Jeanne dan Sey, _mon_ _cher_~"

"Jadi, karena gempa dan tsunami dari Jepang?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Kupikir begitu, tapi entahlah," Ujar Luxembourg.

Mereka semua pun terdiam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI, MESUM!"

Para nation yang ada diruangan itupun menatap lorong tempat tadi suara itu berasal. England mengerenyit bingung, merasa mengenali suara itu. "Malaysia?"

"KELUAR KAU DARI KAMAR MANDIKU!"

"...kamar mandi?" Ujar Austria.

"Dari tadi Malaysia belum keluar dari kamar mandi?" Tanya Hungary.

"Belum."

"Maaaaaffff! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di kamar mandimu! Aw! Jangan memukuli _hero_ sepertiku pakai gayung!"

"... hero? ...America?" Seseorang yang mirip America yang juga mendengar pun terkaget-kaget. Tunggu, ..._siapa dia_?

Prussia bergidik ngeri, "Tadi itu siapa yang bicara? Indonesia, suruh makhluk halus tidak _awesome_-mu tidak keluar saat kami berkunjung!"

"Aku bukan hantu, da yo! Aku Canadaaaaa!"

"Itu bukan hantu peliharaanku!" Tangkis Indonesia. "Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan radarku tadi bunyi! Ada makhluk halus asing nyasar kesini!"

Canada pundung bersama kecoak disudut ruangan.

"Heeeeiiii! Lebih baik kita periksa keadaan Malaysia!" Kata England sambil marah-marah.

Romano memutar mata, "Buat apa? Aku disini saja. Malas sekali aku kebelakang hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan _pacarmu_, alis tebal."

"Hush, enggak boleh begitu, Romano," Belgium menyikut Romano dengan perasaan tidak enak kepada yang lain.

"Belgium benar, Lovi~ Ayo kita kebelakang~"

"Sudahlah! Dari pada lama menunggu, kau disini saja!" kata England sembari menunjuk Romano. "Sementara sisanya, ayo kebelakang!"

**.**

Hancurlah hari besar untuk England. Mata emerald-nya melebar setelah melihat apa pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepannya; America. Baru. Saja. Keluar. Dengan. Ditendang. Malaysia. Dari. Dalam. Kamar. Mandi.

Oh tuhan, mimpi apakah dia semalam?

Indonesia juga sama. Mulut-nya terbuka lebar, mata-nya terbelalak, tidak jauh beda keadaannya dengan England.

"H-hei , kalian semua! H-hahaha!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP ADIKKU, MESUM?"

Indonesia sudah menyambar lagi bambu runcingnya yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk mengejar Malaysia. Netherlands, Australia, dan Portugal yang berdiri dekat Indonesia langsung memegangi gadis darah tinggi itu.

"A-aku gak ngelakuin apa-apa, kok!"

"America,"

Sang negara adidaya menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. "I-iya, Iggy?"

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu,"

Australia menatap England sebelum memberi bungkusan tersebut ke America.

"I-ini apa, Iggy?" Tanya America takut-takut.

"Buka saja,"

America membuka bungkusan tersebut, dan wajahnya memucat. "S-scone?"

"Ya, hari ini aku membuat terlalu banyak scone. Aku memutuskan untuk memberikan setengahnya padamu. Makanlah,"

America menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari bantuan dari nation lain. Para nation yang sedari tadi cekikikan, menjadi berpura-pura tidak tahu atau bersiul-siul.

"Sudahlah, _Angleterre_~" France angkat bicara, membuat America tersenyum lega. "Lebih baik kita dengarkan penjelasan _Amerique_ terlebih dahulu~"

"Hm, sudah waktunya aku berangkat ke konferensi Asia Tenggara," Indonesia memotong sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Kupikir lebih baik kita semua ke konferensi, nanti aku juga akan menelepon para nation yang tidak hilang.

"Dan kau, Amerika," Telunjuk Indonesia mengarah lurus ke wajah America. "Jelaskan semuanya pada kami di konferensi nanti."

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau terbawa seperti angin lalu berakhir di kamar mandi Malaysia?" Seseorang berwajah oriental menyipulkan.<p>

"Benar sekali, China! _Hero_ sepertiku tidak mungkin bohong! Aku sendiri juga kaget kenapa tiba-tiba ada di kamar mandi Malaysia padahal sebelumnya aku sedang bersiap-siap di ruang kerjaku untuk _World Meetings_ sambil memakan hamburger!"

"Seram sekali, ana~" Komentar Thailand. "Sebaiknya kita juga mencari nation lain yang hilang~"

"Ya. Tetapi itu berarti, kita harus keliling dunia untuk mencari para nation yang hilang?" Vietnam mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Mahal."

Semua nation disitu _facepalm_ karena komentar Vietnam. Bukankah mereka punya kekuasaan sendiri terhadap alat-alat negara?

"Aku menyumbang alat telekomunikasi untuk ekspedisi," Singapore angkat bicara, matanya masih sibuk dengan _handphone_ super canggihnya itu.

"Aku menyumbang pesawat-nya, vee~!"

"Aku dan _bruder_ sepakat untuk menyumbang alat-alat untuk pencarian," Kata Germany.

Semua nation disitu berebut menawarkan bantuan-bantuan untuk mencari para nation yang hilang. England memutar mata lalu berdiri, "Tenanglah, para hadirin. Tulis sumbangan kalian di kertas lalu kumpulkan di Australia,"

Para nation saling berpandangan. England berdehem lalu melanjutkan, "Dan ajukan siapa saja yang akan ikut ekspedisi, dan pilihlah ketua-nya."

Suasana jadi sunyi sesaat setelah perkataan England tadi. Seychelles adalah orang pertama yang mengangguk dan berteriak dengan semangat. "Gagasan yang bagus, England!"

Personifikasi Inggris tersebut tersenyum puas kemudian memukul meja-nya. "Nah! Sekarang mari kita mulai pemilihannya!"

* * *

><p>#<p>

To Be Continued

#

* * *

><p>Fail. Fail. FAIL. F-A-I-L fuuuu— headbang.

Abaikan yang diatas. Maaf-kan saya kalau ini cerita malah ngalor-ngidul kemana-mana, bu Hungary! Mana chapter ini kesannya bertele-tele dan garing pula...

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Aneh? Makin gaje? Gak lucu sama sekali? Atau malah hancur? Nulisnya buru-buru pula =_="

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya~! Mungkin chapter tiga akan kami garap bersama. Ada kritik atau saran dari anda sekalian? Bisa langsung ke review page. *nyengir*

Salam Magnum~!


	3. Chapter 3

Uye, uye~ kembali dengan saya **Kuroi-Oneesan **setelah UN dan UP saya berakhir~ maaf bila updatenya lamaaa sekali sampai dicariin *mbahmu* Oya, oya~ chapter ini agak pendek sih karena saya sedang buntu *plak* tapi ada beberapa nation yang akan ditemukan di chapter ini, jadi, jangan khawatir~ XD

Dibanding bubel, pengetahuan saya seputar Hetalia sedikit, jadi menurut bahasa saya aja (?) gapapa kan? Dan...oh ya! Saya kekurangan selera humor jadi maaf kalo humornya sedikit.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers punya Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei, tapi saya bisa punya teflon (?)

**Warning: **AU, OOC, RANDOM, COUNTRY NAMES USED!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**Three -**** Dance, ****Pole**** and Plane**

Setelah berbagai diskusi untuk mencapai mufakat, diputuskanlah sebuah tim ekspedisi yang diperlukan untuk mengarungi dunia demi mencari para anggota rapat yang entah hilang, berlibur atau terkena penyakitnya Nesia yaitu malas datang rapat. Setelah itu, para tim ekspedisi berangkat mencari para anggota rapat yang nyasar entah kemana menggunakan radar sumbangan kakak-beradik Germany, transportasi pesawat Sukhoi Russia dan pesawat sumbangan North Italy/Romano dengan Prussia tetap sebagai pilot Sukhoi dan Germany sebagai pilot pesawat satunya yang entah kenapa bertuliskan 'Merpati Airlines'—katanya dimodifikasi Nesia dan dijamin bebas kecelakaan—serta tak lupa alat komunikasi berupa hape yang pulsanya ditanggung Singapore. Kini, lokasi rapat serta headquarter utama akan dipindah ke Indonesia setelah semua personil berkumpul—mengingat kali ini Indonesia ketua ASEAN 2011—sebenarnya fakta itu tidak penting.

Selengkapnya, letak dan daftar anggota tim ekspedisi tergabung dalam rincian sebagai berikut;

**Ketua Tim: **England (Sukhoi)

**Wakil Ketua Tim: **America, China. (Sukhoi)

**Pilot + Co-Pilot: **Prussia (Sukhoi), Germany (Merpati), France (Sukhoi), Luxembourg, NorthItaly (Merpati).

**Seksi Telekomunikasi dan Informasi:** Singapore, Secheylles, Netherlands. (HQ)

**Seksi Medis:** Hungary, Belgium, Spain. (Merpati)

**Seksi Perpetaan: **Austria (Sukhoi), South Italy (Merpati).

**Seksi Dokumentasi: **Vietnam, Thailand (Sukhoi), Portugal (Merpati).

**Seksi Konsumsi: **Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei, Laos, Filiphina, Cambodia, Australia. (HQ)

**Pembantu Umum: **Canada. (UNKNOWN)

...Untuk apa seksi konsumsi? Karena para nation butuh suplai makanan yang cukup dan mengingat banyak dari mereka yang masakannya payah selain Indonesia yang bisa copas masakan seluruh dunia hanya dengan lihat resep dan adik serta tetangganya yang sukarela membantu. Seksi dokumentasi? Jelas untuk mengabadikan momen absurd ini dan merekamnya. Pembantu Umum? Sayangnya saya juga kurang tahu.

Nah, kembali ke cerita, kita ke Seksi Konsumsi yang tinggal di rumah Indonesia.

"Woi kak, hari ini kita masak apa?" Malaysia sudah siap dengan celemeknya yang lope-lope. "England-sama pasti suka _White Dressing_ daripada _Lalapan Dressing _andalanmu,"

"Jangan menghina mahakaryaku, Malon." Indonesia mendengus. "Aku akan masakkan mereka Aneka Jengkol. Australia-kun, tolong kau potong bawang dan takar bumbu dapur; Malon, kamu masakin kuah sup; sisanya, bawakan bahan makanan berkualitas! Aku bakal ke kebun ngambilin jengkol,"

"Baiklah~" Australia dengan sigap mengambil pisau.

"Ya, ya, ya..." Malaysia mengambil panci dari kabinet beserta beberapa bumbu seperti Mas*ko, Ajinom*to, tak lupa dengan terasi.

"Apa saja yang harus diambil kak Nesia?" tanya Brunei dengan mengacung tangan.

"Palingan juga pete, selada, timun, beras..." jelas Filiphina.

"Jangan lupa laos dan lengkuas!" pekik Laos pada Brunei, ah, sepertinya kalimat ini ambigu.

"Ayo kerjakan dengan semangat!" personifikasi Cambodia sudah merayap ke arah lumbung BULOG.

"Oh ya, Timor kemana, Malon?" tanya Nesia yang sudah mengambil ember.

"Gatau, dia ke WC ga balik-balik." Malaysia menjawab. "Mungkin dia ikutan nyasar...kali?"

"Oh," jawab Indonesia.

Setelah itu, Indonesia dengan senang hati sudah mengambil ember besar untuk memanen jengkol andalannya, tetapi ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

...

Separuh lahan jengkol unggulnya sudah terbabat habis dan digantikan oleh bunga-bunga Matahari.

"I-Ini..." Indonesia bergidik, ia mengisi volume paru-parunya sampai penuh dan berteriak, "RUSSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seseorang tinggi besar dengan syal dan jaket—padahal cuaca disana sedang panas—serta wajah ceria menyembul dari balik bunga-bunga. "Aaah~ Indonesia~ Apa yang kau lakukan di kebun pribadiku~?"

"Kebun pribadi mbahmu!" pekik Indonesia. "INI. KEBUNKU. TAU!"

"Aaah~ pantas saja bunga-bunga indahku berubah jadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan~" ucap Russia enteng-enteng saja.

"Sudah sana masuk, aku mau buatkan makanan," Indonesia menahan amarah. "Sebelum kupaksa makan jengkol."

/

Sementara itu, di udara, tepatnya di awan-awan entah dimana...

Pesawat I (Sukhoi) tengah berusaha memakai radar mereka untuk mencari jejak dan Pesawat II (Merpati) tengah mendarat di rumah Japan untuk mengabsen personifikasi yang sedang sakit tersebut.

"Ada orang yang hilang yang kau cari, France?" tanya Prussia yang mengendalikan kokpit pesawat. "Beruntungnya aku yang _awesome _ini tidak kehilangan satu apapun! _Bruder_-ku~ Hungary-ku~ semuanya lengkapp~"

"Aku juga tidak kehilangan satupun simpananku~" ucap France senang, ia membawa sapu tangannya seraya bersendu sedah tidak jelas. "Walaupun Monaco-chan hilang~ uhuhuhu~"

"Umm, France-san? Tangisan buayamu itu membuatku ingin muntah," keluh wanita dengan topi petani yang merekam mereka berdua.

Di kokpit pesawat itupun akhirnya Prussia dan France malah bercanda dengan Vietnam yang mengabadikan mereka dalam foto-foto dengan berbagai pose wah—walaupun Singapore sudah ngomel-ngomel agar mereka memeriksa radar.

"_Oh bloody hell, _radar ini tidak jelas," England mengetuk kaca radar yang ada di kabin tengah pesawat. "Kau bisa menemukan sesuatu, Austria?"

"Tidak, tidak ada," aristokrat itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Yang kutemukan hanya celana dalamnya France, itu saja,"

"...Rasanya itu nggak penting, ana." Thailand yang memegang _camcorder_ berkomentar. "Apa tidak bisa di-_scan _lagi?"

"Aku sebagai _hero_ ini merasakan sesuatu, Iggy!" pekik America yang tengah mengunyah hamburger. "Aku mencium ada bau hamburger ke arah Utara!"

"...Hah?" China menaikkan alisnya. "Enakkan bakpao daripada burger lah, aru."

"Ayo ke arah utara kalau begitu, Prussia, France!" perintah England.

Mendadak layar kaca berganti jadi France yang mengedipkan matanya dengan mawar-mawar disampingnya seraya berkata, "Baiklah, _mon cher~_"

"HEH! _Inglattera, _kenapa kau mau percaya saja sama dia?" Austria menginterupsi.

"...Biasanya penciumannya sebenar anjing pudel," komentar England pendek. "Kita coba saja,"

/

Kembali ke rumahnya kakek Holy Roman Empire yang semakin beruban—orangnya, bukan rumahnya. Beberapa anak asuhannya sudah kembali secara ajaib sesuai dengan jumlah nation asli yang berhasil di kumpulkan regu England.

"Kakeeek~ main petak umpet yuk? Siapa tahu nanti yang lainnya ikut ketemu~" Chibi Japan menarik-narik jenggot kakek Roman.

"Kakek capek nih,"

"Banyak utang ya kek?" Chibi Italia bicara dengan polosnya.

"Ya ampun Itaria, bukan karena itu! Utangku sudah terlalu banyak sampai aku tidak memikirkannya~" sang kakek tertawa. "Bagaimana kalo kita ajak anak-anak lain main Poker?"

"Apa kek? Boker?" ulang Chibi Nesia.

"Poker, nesia. Po-Ke-er," eja Chibi Romano dengan aksen 'ini ibu budi'.

"Ayo main kakek~" panggil bocah-bocah lainnya.

"Yaudah deh, yaudah~" sang kakek pun turun dari kursi goyang. "Ayo main perosotan di belakang~ kakek udah kangen nih~"

/

Beralih ke tempat lain, rumah Japan

Kru Pesawat II sudah berada disana—dan ternyata, ada beberapa personifikasi nation yang ada di sana merawat Japan, yaitu kakak-beradik Korea, Hong Kong dan Taiwan. Mereka dari pesawat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada rapat dunia kali itu dan alasan mereka ada disini.

"Ya ampun...menyedihkan sekali," komentar Japan diatas _futon-_nya dengan nada datar.

"Wah, wah, jadi begitu ceritanya, da ze?" South Korea manggut-manggut.

"Pasti ribet," North Korea menambahkan. "Sayangnya kami disini tak bisa ikut kesenangan kalian,"

"Apanya yang senang? Ini namanya sial, bodoh!" ungkap South Italy dengan nada kesal.

"Y, yah, kalian semua berlibur, kami merawat Japan disini." imbuh Hong Kong. "Kebetulan Taiwan main ke rumahku jadi kami tidak kekurangan bantuan untuk mengurus Japan,"

"Ini aku buatkan teh untuk kalian semua~" Taiwan datang dengan nampan penuh teh. "Silahkan dinikmati~"

"Terima kasih, Taiwan~" sambut Belgium ceria. "Kami kesini untuk mengabsen kalian saja sih, habis ini kami akan menyusul Pesawat I yang menuju arah kutub utara,"

"Tunggu, kutub utara? Ngapain?" tanya Hungary di sela-sela seruput tehnya. "Es-es disana masih baik-baik saja kan?"

"Entahlah, mereka sudah nggak waras, mungkin?" Luxemburg menimpali. "Mana ada orang ke kutub utara di era ekstrim begini?"

"Mungkin saja banyak orang tersesat disana, vee~" ucap North Italy. "Doitsu, doitsu~ ada telepon dari HQ nih~"

Germany mengambil satu-satunya alat komunikasi dari tasnya dan mulai berbicara, "Halo? Pesawat II disini..."

"_Ooh, halo Germany, ini aku, Nether."_ Suara seberang telepon itu tampak seperti sedang bisnis. _"Radar kami merasakan beberapa orang ada di Kutub Selatan,"_

"Kutub Selatan...? Kok jauh amat dari perkiraan Pesawat I?" Germany memperjelas pernyataannya.

"Ya sudah, bilang saja ke Pesawat I kita ada di Kutub Selatan," usul Belgium. "Yang penting orangnya ketemu kan?"

"Sip. Oi, _tomato-bastard_! Ayo kita mengepak lagi dan pergi!" ucap South Italy pada personifikasi negara yang daritadi memegang tomat sambil minum teh.

"Eh? Baiklah~" Spain berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti kru pesawat yang lain.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada penghuni rumah Japan dan dibekali dengan satu pack teh Sariw*ngi siap saji, Pesawat II menuju target di kutub selatan.

/

Sementara itu, kutub Utara tempat America merasakan hawa-hawa burger,

Yak, benar, ditengah sebuah gletser antah berantah yang terapung ditengah-tengah lautan serpihan-serpihan es lain ada lingkaran orang yang mengitari tungku buatan disebelah sebuah eskimo yang tampak seperti hotel—yah, bayangkan saja sendiri.

"Hamburger buatan Liechtenstein ini enak ya, Egypt?" personifikasi wanita berambut pirang yang mirip dengan England—sebut saja, Ireland—tengah menikmati daging panggang dengan seorang personifikasi yang memakai tundung putih diatas kulitnya yang hitam.

"..."

"Belarus juga hebat, dia bisa membunuh banyak Polar Bear untuk dijadikan makanan,"

"..."

"Lalu, lalu...Denmark juga hebat bisa menenggak bir yang kita temukan di sebuah eskimo ini dengan cepat,"

"..."

"Dan Norway-kun juga jago membuat eskimo untuk kita semua!"

"..."

"Aduuh, setidaknya jawab dikit dong, Egypt!"

"Sudahlah, Ireland-san. Jangan paksa dia," Liechtenstein menghampiri mereka—adik dari Switzterland itu tersenyum sambil menyodorkan daging berikutnya. "Kalian mau tambah? Belarus-chan bilang dia sudah kenyang dan ingin melanjutkan kerjaanya,"

"Wahaha~ dia pasti sedang memahat 'Kakak, nikah yuk' lagi ya~?" ucap Denmark yang memegang botol Vodka yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Atau...dia cuma membaca buku-buku gaib milik Greece yang baru kupinjam kemarin?" tanya Norway dengan datar.

"Aku tidak mengerti Belarus-chan," Liechtenstein merajuk. "Mungkin karena ia tidak bisa menemui kakaknya..."

"Semoga saja ada yang datang kesini menyelamatkan kita..." Ireland ikutan sedih.

"..."

Akankah mereka berhasil menemukan orang-orang yang perlu dikasihani tersebut? Akankah Pesawat Merpati menemukan orang-orang yang ada di Kutub Selatan?

/

**To be continued.**

/

Oke~ sekali lagi saya minta maaf bila kurang~ ehe~ REVIEW SILAHKAN PENCET TOMBOL DIBAWAH DAN KIRIMKAN REVIEW DAN MASUKAN KEMARIIII APAPUN DITERIMAAAAAA~ XD *ditoesoek*

Salam Frypan~


End file.
